Love And War
by Te Amare Siempre
Summary: You know what they say, all is fair in love and war. Reds, Blues, and Greens.


**Hey guys! I originally posted this story like about a week ago but I wasn't happy the way I wrote it so I hope this one came out better. Just to clear a couple things, in this story the girls last names are Marin not Utonium and the boys last names are Rivera instead of Jojo. Utonium and Jojo seemed a bit odd to use for last names in this story. If you have any other questions please let me know but other than that enjoy the story!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls!**_

* * *

_Summary: Long ago the world was separated into four nations. The North, East, South, and West nation. The North and South nations had larger land and a larger population than the East and the West. The king of East was a cruel man. He plotted a plan to combine forces with the West nation and overthrow the North and South sides. At first the West nation declined to join forces with the East, the king of the West was a kind man and knew the king of East was an evil man, but till this day it is unknown why eventually the king and queen of the West agreed to be part of the East's evil schemes. Some say the king of the East took something precious from the West royals forcing them to join forces. No one knows exactly what happened but soon the East and the West kingdoms were at war with the South and the North._

**Characters**

Blossom Katrina Marin

Age: 17

Hair: Waist length auburn hair

Eyes: Bright pink

Height: 5'5

Born: December 10th

Bubbles Lilian Marin

Age: 15

Hair: Lower back golden blond hair

Eyes: Ocean blue

Height: 5'4

Born: April 10th

Buttercup Selene Marin

Age: 16

Hair: Mid length raven hair.

Eyes: Emerald green

Height: 5'6

Born: July 20th

Brick Alexander Rivera

Age: 18

Hair: Brown-red hair

Eyes: Ruby red

Height: 6'0

Born: February 1st

Boomer Leon Rivera

Age: 16

Hair: Dirty blond hair

Eyes: Cobalt blue

Height: 6'0

Born: March 25th

Butch Giovanni Rivera

Age: 17

Hair: Raven black

Eyes: Forest green

Height: 6'0

Born: January 10th

* * *

~ Chapter 1 ~

It was snowing. The cold weather made it almost impossible to travel. Many people of The North were gathered around the castle, despite the cool weather, to see the first born baby of the beloved King John and Queen Isabella of The North. Unfortunately the Queen became very ill and not even the best doctors in the kingdom knew what to do.

The King had a close friend, he was a wizard. He was an old man who was completely loyal to his King and Queen. He possessed incredible magic powers and used his powers to make a potion to help heal is Queen. The wizard used every single magic left of him to create the potion for his Queen. He was dying. The King was grateful for what his friend had done but was devastated because his old friend was dying. The wizard told his King that it was a great honor to help out the loyal family and they were worth dying for.

Those were the wizards last words.

Giving his friend a last goodbye the King headed back to the room his wife was in and offered her the healing potion. She drank it and was quickly brought back to health.

Soon a precious baby girl was born. The potion caused small changes in their child. Unlike the Queen who had blond hair and King who had brown hair, the small child had gorgeous auburn locks and unnatural pink eyes. She was beautiful. Her eyes reminded the Queen the color of cherry blossoms.

"Blossom, that will be her name. My sweet little Blossom." The Queen whispered to her husband.

"Blossom Katrina Marin." The King completed his daughters name. Both King and Queens eyes filled with tears as he held his first born child in his arm.

That was the day he first princess of The North was born

_7 years later..._

"Bubbles get back here!" A small six year old chased after her younger sister.

"Mama mama!" The five year old blond grabbed her mothers leg.

"How many times do I have to tell you both not to around the house." The Queen picked up Bubbles from the wrath of her sister.

"What is going on here?" She asked both her daughters.

"Buttercup was trying to steal my baby tooth! You told me to put it under my pillow for the tooth fairy to come and get it and Buttercup was trying to take it!" The blond pointed at her sister.

"Is this true Buttercup?" The Queen asked her green eyes child.

Buttercup huffed and crossed her arms before turning around. "It's not fair that the tooth fairy gets to visit her first!" Buttercup pouted.

"Sooner or later the tooth fairy will come and visit you too Buttercup you just need to be patient okay darling? In the mean time how about I give you a cookie" The Queen patted the brunettes head.

"Okay mama." Buttercups green eyes glimmered.

"Where's Blossom?" The Queen asked her two daughters.

"She's outside waiting for daddy to come home." Bubbles answered. The King left the kingdom a couple days ago to go to a meeting about the war. He and his friends from The South were thinking of new ways for them to win the war against The East and The West. He was suppose to come back home this afternoon. The seven year old princess was waiting for her father to return home. He promised her to bring them back a present from his trip to The South. She waited patiently reading a childrens book her mother, The Queen, gave her for her past birthday. It was mid August so the weather was just in between warm and cool. The young princess was wearing a flowy pink summer dress with white tight under and black flats. Her long auburn hair was tied up in a neat ponytail with a red ribbon. Flipping the pages in her book she faintly began to hear footsteps. Not human footsteps but the footsteps of horses. Her pink eyes sparkled with joy at the thought of her dad back home. Then she began to hear screaming. Terrifying yells from outside the castle gates. Blossom knew something was wrong. There was pounding on the front of the gates. Almost as if someone was trying to break in. Someone grabbed Blossom from behind and carried her inside the castle. The seven year old turned and faced her mother.

"Mama what's wrong." The pink eyes girl noticed her mothers pale face and worried expression.

"Blossom listen to me carefully" The Queen eyes her daughter "Go and take your sisters downstairs in the basement. Once you and your sisters are inside I want you to lock the door and don't open it for anyone!" The Queen commanded her eldest daughter.

"Mama what's going on I'm scared." Blossoms eyes began to water.

"Remember those bad people from The East and The West I was telling you and your sisters about. Well they're trying to get inside the castle. No matter what they say you do not open the door for them. Understood." Tears came down her mothers face.

"What about you?" Blossom asked sadly.

"Don't worry about me. Now hurry and go take your sisters where I told you too. Think of this as a game of hide and seek. You're good at that. Remember be very quite and don't open the door for anyone understood." The Queen smiled softly at her daughter.

"I love you mama." Blossom hugged her mother.

"I love you too my little cherry Blossom. I already talked to Bubbles and Buttercup but tell them again anyway that I will always love them. You're all my little angels. Please keep them safe for me okay sweetie." She hugged her daughter back tightly before rushing Blossom off with her sister.

Both Bubbles and Buttercup already knew what was going on. Both sisters were sobbing loudly. Blossom led them downstairs to the basement. It was a dark plain room they used to put all unwanted furniture inside. Once all girls were inside Blossom locked the door. They could all hear the terrified screams coming from upstairs. Glass shattered. Vases were broken. Bubbles was sobbing loudly and Buttercup was just about doing the same. Blossom hugged both her sisters and tried to stay strong for all of them. The yells, screams, breaking went on for a very long time. Then a long deadly silence filled the castle. The girls began hearing footsteps coming downstairs. Bubbles looked like she was on the verge of crying again but Blossom hugged her young sister tightly to comfort her along with Buttercup who was biting the inside of her cheeks to keep her sobs quiet. The door handle of the basement jiggled. All three sisters were terrified of who was behind the door. Then it opened.

The King found his daughters in the corner of the room each with scared lost expressions. Once realizing it was their dad all three princesses ran up and hugged him. They embraced each other for a long time before breaking apart.

"Wheres your mother?" The King asked.

"We don't know." Bubbles wiped a couple tears off her eyes.

They all headed back upstairs and the view was gruesome. Dead soldiers from both The West and East, and some maids were scattered around the palace. The few remaining maids were sobbing loudly helping clean up the place.

One of fathers soldiers approached them.

"Your majesty we found The Queen." The soldier was pale and faced the floor.

"Where is she? Is she okay?" The King looked around frantically for his wife.

The soldier faced The King and the three young princesses with a sorrow sympathetic expression "She's dead."

* * *

_10 years later..._

_Dear Diary, John left again for another business trip to our allies The South. Everybody finds it strange that I call my father by his first name. We have a strained father and daughter relationship. I've never forgiven him for resenting my sisters and I when we were suffering mothers death. At age seven I was held responsible for my sisters actions since I am the eldest. We were taught at a young age how to act and behave like the princesses we're supposed to be. Buttercup hated the training. Bubbles never minded it too much. I on the other hand like Buttercup hated it. At age seven I was trained to be a perfectionist, since I'm next in line to the throne. I might sound like a complete snob but being a princess isn't all as great as people make it seem. I miss my mom. She always knew how to make me feel better. Well I might as well do something productive with my day other than laying here in my bed writing in journal._

_~ Blossom_

I headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day. I combed my waist length hair which was the hardest part. I've been meaning to cut my hair but everybody, especially Bubbles, say my hair is absolutely beautiful. I guess I'll have to take their word on it. Next I brushed my teeth and got dressed. Since It was early September the weather was in between warm and chilly I chose to wear a white long sleeved summer dress that had pink rose petals as a design and simple beige flats. I tied my hair in a messy ponytail with a red ribbon and headed downstairs to eat breakfast.

Just as I left my room Buttercup came out of hers and slid down the railing to the first floor like she always does.

"Hurry up slow poke!" She shouted. I rolled my eyes and went down the same way Buttercup did. I had to admit, it was a faster way to get downstairs than going down each step. You would expect us to have professional chiefs considering we're royalty but truthfully we hate having people do stuff for us. My sisters and I have always been independent. We found Bubbles flipping pancakes on a pan. Bubbles is usually the one who cooks since she's really talented at it. Buttercup burns everything she touches and I'm just lazy.

"Good morning." Bubbles smiled brightly at us as she placed the pancakes on each of our plates. Buttercup immediately dove in completely forgetting her table manners. Bubbles grimaced in slight disgust. We're usually used to this behavior coming from Buttercup. She doesn't really care what people think of her but for the sake of our family she tries to behave the most she can in public.

"So what are we doing today Bloss?" Bubbles asked using the nickname only her and Buttercup are allowed to use.

"We should go to the market they have going on downtown!" Buttercups green eyes sparkled.

"Yes!" Bubbles nodded in agreement. They both faced me waiting for an answer.

"I don't know" I rubbed the back of my neck "we're technically not allowed to leave the castle."

"Come on Blossom please!" Both Buttercup and Bubbles batted their eyelashes at me. I rolled my eyes then sighed.

"Fine. But only for an hour no more." I stuffed my mouth with food and pouted in annoyance.

"I have to go get ready!" Bubbles sprinted to her room.

"Don't forget to bring your hoodie!" I shouted at her loud enough to make sure she heard.

One time we went to the market as ourselves with no disguises and I swear this one guy cut an inch off my hair and tried selling it. I shivered at the memory.

"It's funny how she takes forever to get ready and she's going to be wearing a hoodie that covers her face the whole time." Buttercup pointed out.

"Aren't you going to get ready?" I asked.

"Nah." Buttercup and I stood up to put or dishes away along with Bubbles dish.

Buttercup had medium length dark colored hair. She was an inch taller than me despite being a year younger. She also had the most greenest eyes I have ever seen. Today she wore a lacy black flowy dress with light green flats.

"I'm going to go get my hoodie, want me to get yours too?" She asked. I nodded as she headed upstairs at the third floor where our rooms were located. The third floor had many rooms that are currently empty besides mine and my sisters rooms. We usually only used the other rooms when we have guests in the castle. Bubbles and Buttercup slid down the rail downstairs.

"Here's your hoodie." Buttercup tossed me my red hood which I easily caught.

We all put on our hoodies. Bubbles' was blue while Buttercup's was green. I would normally prefer the color pink but red is close enough. When we were younger I found a hidden door that lead its way outside the castle in the library. Since I would spend most of my time there one day I just pulled out a small black book then the whole bookshelf shifted revealing a passage. The only ones that seemed to know about it were my sisters and I. Since the castle was filled with guards inside and out we stealthy made our way towards the library making sure nobody saw us. It was simple enough since the guards probably thought we were in our rooms or so.

I pulled out the book and the bookshelf opened like it always did once we were on the other side of the bookshelf I put the buck back the other direction and we all headed off. The passage way led us to a forest it was still hidden we moved the artificial bush out of the way to get out. I don't know who made that passage but whoever did was brilliant.

It was a short walk to reach downtown Rosedale (That's the name of our kingdom.) but once we got there it was already filled with villagers, and it was barely eight in the morning.

"Okay according to what John told me he's supposed to come home at 10 am, giving us enough time to stay at least an hour before we have to head back." I told each of them. "Find me once you're both done looking around. I'll be at the bookstore by the coffee shop okay." Then we all headed off our own way. The first couple times we sneaked out I was reluctant to let my sisters out of my sight but they both convinced me they were old enough to take car of themselves and they're right, they are old and responsible enough. I casually made my way towards the bookstore. Rosedale's bookstore was probably one of the most prettiest bookstores in the face of the planet. Well for me it was. It was a large library with two floors and it had such a calm, relaxing atmosphere.

"Well if it isn't my favorite person in whole wide world." Forget I mentioned calm and relaxing.

"Go away." I rudely replied to the owner of the voice.

"Aren't you suppose to be the nice one?" He chuckled.

"No Bubbles is the nice one I'm the responsible one." I said bitterly.

He scoffed "Sneaking out of the castle into town isn't something I call responsible princess."

"Shh! Someone might hear you!" I whispered loudly.

"Why? Scared someone might recognize you." He smiled mischievously.

"What do you want Andrew?" I narrowed my eyes at him. Andrew is the son of the sheriff here in Rosedale. His father and John are close friends so he comes quite often over at the castle. My sisters get along with him just fine. I simply think of him as a complete annoyance. He had sandy brown hair, hazel eyes, and he was about 6 foot tall. Truth be told he has grown to be extremely good looking but never in a million years will I ever let him know that.

"What I can't come by and say hello to my favorite red head." He pulled down my hoodie and ruffled my hair causing it to come lose from it ponytail. I quickly pulled off my ribbon letting my long hair flow down my waist and put my hoodie back on.

"Someone could have recognized me!" I whispered angrily glaring at him.

"Relax, nobody was around and besides you're cute when you're mad." He smirked.

I found a book that seemed interesting enough to read and grabbed it. I've already read the majority of the good books in the library at the castle so this bookstore is the only place I can find something new to read.

"You are so annoying!" I whispered harshly.

"That's no way to treat someone that has valuable information." He followed me downstairs to the front desk.

"What kind of information?" I asked as we walked down the stairs.

"Well first of all your The King came back early from his meeting." He informed.

My eyes widened "Do you know where he is?" I asked in fear of having our location revealed.

Andrew smiled evilly "He's here."

"Here in the bookstore?" I looked around frantically.

"No as in here at the market." He cleared. "Oh and he brought back new guards."

"And how do you know this?" I paid the cashier before heading to the front of the store with Andrew.

"I saw him on my way over here. He's showing the new guards around the kingdom." He shrugged.

"So you're barely telling me this now!" I felt anger rising.

"Well maybe if you were nicer to me I would've told you sooner." He said in a sing song voice.

Bubbles and Buttercup rushed inside the bookstore.

Bubbles was leaning down trying to catch her breath. It was obvious they ran here.

"Dad." _Huff_ "Is here." Bubbles informed.

"I know." I shot a glare at Andrew. "Come on lets hurry up and get home before he does." I ushered my sisters out. They both waved bye to Andrew while I shot him an annoyed look that he just chuckled at in response.

We all sprinted towards the woods doing our best not to capture any suspicious attention. Which wasn't much of a problem since almost all the villagers were gathered around our father and his men.

Once we were inside the forest we stopped to catch our breaths.

"That was a close one." Bubbles pulled down like the rest of us and wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"Well look at what we have here." A voice behind us began.

All three of us turned around and we found three (hate to admit it) extremely attractive guys. They each had similar face features and I assumed they were brothers. They seemed to be around our age probably a year or two older. They were each wearing uniforms that our guards would wear. I realized these were the new guards Andrew was telling me about.

"How would the King react if he found out his daughters were sneaking around in the woods." A raven haired boy with green eyes taunted.

"And who are you three? And how do you know who we are." Buttercup placed her hands on her hips.

"We're the Rivera brothers more. But to be more specific I'm Butch." The raven head pointed at himself.

"Brick." The red head said casually as leaned on a close by tree.

"And Boomer." Finished the blond.

"We're the new guards you're father has hired to protect you three and he's described each of you so we kind of had an idea how you each looked like." He then stepped closer towards us.

"Let me guess. You're Buttercup." Brick pointed at my green eyed sister who glared at him.

"Bubbles." He walked past my blond sister.

"And Blossom." He stopped in front of me crossing his arms.

"We are so busted." Bubbles face palmed.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading guys and if you guys have any questions or comments please let me know! Also if you guys would please review and let me know what you guys think so far it would mean a lot to me. Is this story worth continuing or not? Have an amazing day everyone!**


End file.
